Gale Returns
by TheSilverMockingjay
Summary: Katniss leads a wonderful life. She's married to Peeta, has a kid, and a house in Victors Village.But she feels she needs to repay Gale somehow. She lets him visit but what happens when he tries to take advantage of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Gale Returns – Chapter 1**

**Made while listening to "break your heart" by Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris. Really good.**

**Hey, this is my third story but I might put this one on hold from time to time for my other story "Love, War, and all the Things In-Between"**

**ENJOY**

**KATNISS POV**

My life is good. I'm married to Peeta. I have a beautiful kid, Farah. I live in Victors Village. I should be thankful, but there's someone who I feel I need to repay. He's done too much for me.

_GALE._

Why? I've thanked him before. I guess I need to do something more. I want to see him a little.

"Hey Peeta?" I yell upstairs.

"Ya?" he responds.

"Would you mind it if Gale came? I ask.

"Why?" he asks. Ugh. I don't really want to explain it. I try to make an excuse quickly.

"Farah should meet him." I say.

"Ok." He says. I sigh in relief. Now that I think about it, Farah should meet him.

I quickly get to the phone and dial in his number:

_121-367-8720_

The phone rings for two times before someone picks up.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Gale" I manage to cough out.

"Catnip…" he begins.

**PEETA POV**

Katniss wants to see Gale. She's not a good liar. I can tell she wants to see him, Farah's never even heard of him. What if she loves him?

_She's married to you, she wouldn't do anything._

What if she does. I need to see someone… Haymitch?

_No…_

Greasy Sae?

_No…_

Delly.

_YES._

Delly's been my friend forever. She'll understand.

I say bye to Katniss and Farah and walk out the door.

**Sorry it's a little short, but it's chapter 1. Review!**

**-TheSilverMockingjay**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Hi and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Here's chapter 2.**

**And "I will punch you", good luck with that. Tell me how it works out!**

**GALE**

It's about 10 P.M. when someone calls me. Who would call me at this time? I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Gale?" she asks. No way. It's Katniss! My Catnip!

"Catnip…how are you? Do you need anything?" I ask, probably sounding very eager to talk on her end.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you wanted to visit." She says.

_YES!_

She wants me to see her. I can't believe she wants me to see her!

"Sure!" I say, no, exclaim.

"Ok! When can you come? You know where I live right?"

"I can come today, I mean, I can get on a train today! And you live in Victors Village, right?"

"Yeah, anyway, I'll see you later." She says.

"Ok, see you." I say.

I immediately turn off my TV and gather all the things I need.

_I miss her voice already._

I can't wait to see her. Once I'm done packing I go straight to the train station and by a ticket.

The trains are very fancy, high tech, whatever you want to call it. I'm boarding a long black one with a silver nose on it. I take a seat and doze off into sleep…

_-Bing—Attention Passengers of Silver-Runner 25, we will be arriving in District 12's Nightlock Train Station shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts for the stop. Thank you for travelling with Silver-Runner, Panem's Number One Railway. -–Bing-_

Well that sure woke me up. As I start to get my things out, I feel the train coming to a stop. The beautiful forests of District 12 seem greener than ever.

Finally it comes to a complete stop. As I get off the train my eyes are searching for Katniss. Finally I see her. Wearing her father's hunting jacket and skinny jeans, she looks better than ever.

Scratch that, she's _hot._

"Katniss!" I yell.

"Gale!" she yells.

I pull her into a hearty hug.

"C'mon, let's get to the car." She says.

Her car is a shining black, with silver lining and tinted windows.

"Nice car." I admit.

"Not mine." She says.

_Not hers? Whose is it?_

"Rental? "I ask.

"Nah." She replies.

I decide to drop the topic and just look at the newly rebuilt District 12.

There are even a couple highrises.

"So…I heard D12 doesn't do coal mining anymore." I say.

"Yeah, we do medicine now." Katniss replies happily.

"A lot safer, eh?" I joke.

"Well, nobody's died from it yet." She kids.

After making jokes and laughing a while, we finally return to her house.

"Nice house." I say.

"Thanks!"

When she opens the door I see something unexpected.

_Peeta._

And…who is that?

_Delly._

"Hi Delly!" Katniss says happily.

Peeta looks over. "Hey Katniss! Gale."

I whisper to Katniss, "Why is he here?"

"We're married."

_Oh no._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Thanks to :**

**DazzilenaTheGreen**

"**I will punch you"**

**Cody Mayhak**

**For reviewing. You all get virtual cakes and other virtual crap. =D**

**Here's chapter 3, Enjoy.**

**PEETA POV**

As soon as I walk out the door I realize that I forgot the most obvious thing to do. Call her first. I walk back into the house, get my cell phone, and dial the number.

_818-934-2255_

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hello?" Yes, she finally answered.

"Delly?" I ask.

"Peeta? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna come to my place, or should I say mine and Katniss' house. We're married." I explain. I **DO NOT **want her to get mixed messages.

"Congratulations! I have a boyfriend, he's the best. Atash Evarjian. You two would get along great." She rambles on. Ah, Delly, always so talkative.

"Cool. So you wanna come?" I ask.

"Sure, you live in Victor's Village, right?"

"Yeah, Freedom Road 2314." They changed all the names after the revolution.

"I'm on my way," she concludes. "Bye."

"Bye." I say before hanging up.

When she gets here I offer her a seat on the square couch.

"So, how've you been?" I ask.

"Good. You?"

"Good, except that…Katniss is bringing Gale here for a while…"

"Gale? Doesn't he like Katniss?"

"Yeah. That's the point. I'm really nervous about this…"

"Is that why you invited me over?" she asks. I hope she doesn't' take it the wrong way.

"Yeah." I confess.

"Thanks. I'm glad you came to me for this. I mean, I'm glad you chose me to talk about this. Ugh, that came out wrong… I'm –"

"It's ok, I get it."

"Yeah, so where is Katniss anyway?" she asks. I look at the clock…6:30.

"She's picking up Gale now…" I say sadly.

"Don't worry Peeta. She wouldn't have married you if she still had feelings for him." She says. She has such a comforting voice. Like my father's.

"Tha-" I begin. The door opens. Katniss and…Gale walk through.

Gale looks almost shocked.

"Hey Delly!" Katniss greets. I'm glad their still friends.

Gale whispers something in Katniss' ear.

She responds by saying, "We're married."

Did she not tell Gale we're married?

"Hey Katniss! Whatcha up to lately?" Delly says.

Katniss takes a seat on the couch and talks about our life.

Gale comes and asks, "Where's the restroom?"

I point to the door on the right.

"Thanks…" he says. In a spiteful way.

**Here is Chapter 3! I just wanted to clarify Peeta doesn't have feelings for Delly.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A much needed chapter for Farah.**

**And thanks to all the people who review. Means a lot.**

**BTW, Tafai is pronounced Tuh-fiey (fie like pie, Tuh like the u in trunk)**

**FARAH POV**

"Hey Farah!" my best friend Tafai yells. We've been friends forever. I'm at her house now.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go outside! I got a new playhouse!" she says.

"You did? Another one?" I ask, fantastilated.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Her backyard is AWESOME. It has a pool! I wish I had a pool, even if I don't know how to swim. They're so pretty. There's a fence around her pool so nobody falls in. Then I see the playhouse. The playhouse is all rubbery!

"This is so fun!" My black hair is getting in my eyes.

"I know, right?" she says.

We were having so much fun, but then her mom, Effie, called us in for dinner. We had White Rice with grilled chicken. I love Effie's cooking. I wish mom could cook like that. Hmm… I wonder what mom is doing.

No…I just wanna focus on the food right now.

"Effie, this is sooooo GOOD!"

"Aww…thank you dear" she says. She has light brown hair with blonde streaks. Her face has all these cool looking tattoos too. Her ears have all these piercings and cool long earrings.

"Effie, where did you get all those cool earrings?" I ask.

"Oh, I got them from the Capitol." She says. The Capitol? What's that?

"What's the Capitol?"

Tafai speaks up, " The capitol of Panem." She is pretty smart. That's something she would know.

I crack up. "The Capitol is the Capitol?" I ask.

Even Effie laughs.

"Oh my god, I never noticed that before!" she says. We all laugh for a while, and then the door opens.

"Hey Dad!" Tafai says.

"Hello Dear!" Effie says.

"Hi Mr. Abernathy!" I say.

"Hello sweethearts!" he says, "I'm going to get changed upstairs then join you."

Effie just nods. The phone rings after that. I get up and look over. It's my mom.

"Hi mommy!" I say.

"Hello dear. Listen, it's time for you to come home now."

"Aww…. do I have to?"

"Yes. Can you ask Effie to drop you off?"

"Effie? My mom wants to know if you can drop me off." I ask her covering the phone.

"Sure." She says. She's so nice.

"She says yes." I say back into the phone.

"Tell her I say thank you. I got to go now, honey. Bye."

"Bye!"

I put the phone back down.

"She says thank you." I say. Effie smiles.

"C'mon honey. Tafai, say bye to Farah."

"Bye Farah!" Tafai says.

"Bye!" I say before going out.

Me and Effie walk down to my house, which is only like 5 houses down. Effie says hi to my mom and they talk a while. I go in before I get sucked into any boring adult stuff.

I see a strange man in our living room with Dad an Aunt Delly.

"Hi…" I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Again, thanks to the people to reviewed! **

**FARAH POV**

Who is this weird guy in my living room? Why is he here?

"Hi. What's your name?" he says.

"Farah." I say coldly. I don't like this guy.

"That's pretty. How old are you?" he asks.

"Seven."

"Cool." He says. There's something about this dude I don't like…

"I'm leaving now." I say as I walk over to my room.

My room is has blue walls with pretty clouds that daddy painted. Daddy is a good artist. I hope I can draw as good as him one day. On that thought, I plop on my bed and begin to draw. But that guy comes in my head again.

_What was with that guy?_

He looked a lot like mom. Maybe their brother and sister. I decide to go ask her. I purposely don't look at that guy when I go through the living room though. I tug on her shirt even though she's still talking to Effie.

"Mommy, who's the man in our living room?" I ask.

"Oh, that's Gale. Sorry Effie, I got to go." She says to Effie.

"Oh, I got to leave anyway, Haymitch will be wondering where I am."

"See you around!" Mommy says.

She closes the door and takes a seat on the couch. I get my drawing book and pencil and go sit on her lap.

"So Katniss, who is this little angel?" "Gale" asks nervously. Did he just call me _angel_? He doesn't even know me. I come up with a new name for him. _Ass._

"Oh, this is our little Farah." Mommy says.

Ass has a weird look on his face, almost like he's gonna break down.

**GALE POV**

They have a kid? This is terrible! How am I supposed to get her now?

_What does it matter. You've seen the way she looks at you. She digs you._

The devil inside of me says.

What should I do? Maybe I should just make a move, see how she reacts…

I'll do it. But not now. That would be stupid. Peeta, Delly, and her daughter are here. Speaking of her daughter, what's up with her? She already hates me. Nobody says, "I'm leaving now."

"So Gale, what have you been up to?" Delly asks.

"Oh, well, I founded Hawthorne Industries in District 2, so I've been doing pretty well." I say. It's true. I guess I can qualify as rich.

"Hawthorne Industries? That huge weapons manufacturer?" Delly asks in shock.

"Yeah…" I say.

"That's so cool!" she says.

After more and more small talk between everyone Delly decides to leave.

We say bye and watch a movie. It's about the revolution… It's kind of weird seeing an actress play Katniss. And Peeta. And me!

After the excruciatingly long movie I decide to hit the hay. The guest room is very cozy and the bed is so soft I immediately fall asleep.

I have the greatest dream ever.

**What do you think? Good, bad, to short, to long? The only way I can know is for you to review! So review and you get virtual cakes and crap!**

**-TheSilverMockingjay**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and Farah already hates Gale because she knows (senses, in a way) that he wants to change her life somehow. You know, children have a special sensing thing in stories…never mind. I'm not making any sense to myself anymore. **

**KATNISS POV**

Hmm…Farah doesn't seem to like Gale. That sucks, this was my excuse for him to come! Oh well, I told Peeta she should **meet** him, not absolutely be in love with him.

The movie we are watching is good, but it feels so awkward seeing yourself in a movie. I have to admit, my actress is beautiful and Peeta's character was enough to drool over. Gale's character was even better looking. Now that I think about it, Gale is pretty good looking. Who am I kidding, he's _hot._ I don't know how he doesn't have a girlfriend. He's rich, good looking, athletic…what am I thinking? I'm married to Peeta; I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. But I can't help myself.

_It's not like I love, him, it's just he is…desirable. Like Finnick. _I quickly brush that thought aside and focus on the movie.

The next scene that plays is when District 8 is being bombed. That part still makes me tear up so I cuddle up closer to Peeta. He welcomes me and pulls me into his arms. As I see the lady I talked to and her brother, a single tear slides across my cheek. Peeta seems to notice and brushes away the tear. I love it when he does that. So caring, so loveable, that's Peeta.

Next up is where Peeta is returned from the Capitol and he's still hijacked. That is the part that makes me cry. I snuggle so close to Peeta I'm almost on his lap. I take a glimpse at Gale who also almost has tears in his eyes. Next I look at Farah who is just staring at the screen. She's too young to understand any of this.

The last part is when I finally kill President Coin. Not much time is spent there, and it immediately jumps to the credits and pictures of the destruction followed by pictures of people rebuilding.

Gale goes up to bed after that, and Farah follows him up. It's way past her bedtime. She's a lot like me, except for her artistic talent. She knows how to put herself to bed.

I snuggle up to Peeta and kiss him lightly. Then he starts kissing me. I love the feeling I get when we kiss. Some people say it's like sparks. Ours are like Fireworks. We go on for a while until we hear Farah come down the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had a nightmare bad dream…" she says. I invite her on my lap.

"What happened honey?" I ask. I hate when my kids have nightmares. It's probably genetic.

"You and Daddy got a divorce. And then you went with some other guy." She says. Why would….how would…this is insane!

"Umm…" I start while taking a glance at Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I'll try to make my chapters longer; it's just they look a lot bigger in Microsoft Word. Lol**

**PEETA POV**

Why would my little Farah be dreaming about her parents be splitting up, and her mom running off with someone else? What kid dreams about that?

"Umm…" Katniss begins.

"Honey," I begin, "that would never happen."

_Would it? Could it?_

"What your father said. It would never happen, sweetie." Katniss says. You could never be sure. It's happened before. Some of my friend's parents did that. No reason for it at all. Or at least they were too young to understand the reasons back then.

"But how can you know?" she asks. Wow, my daughter and me have synchronized thoughts!

"Your mother and I love each other very much. It would never happen. Trust me." I say.

"Exactly." Katniss says.

"Ok…" Farah moans.

"Here baby, let me sing you a lullaby." Katniss says, pulling Farah on her lap.

Katniss shortly begins:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_."

Katniss has an amazing voice and it's starting to take a toll on Farah. Her eyes begin to flutter.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the __daises__ guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Farah has closed her eyes, but I can tell she isn't asleep yet.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

Farah has officially fallen asleep now, but Katniss finishes the song.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Farah is asleep and Katniss carries her up to her room. She must pretty strong if she can carry Farah up the stairs. I follow her up and we each kiss her forehead when we tuck her in. She is so beautiful and calm when she's asleep. We walk out of her room and back into the living room.

"That was weird" I say.

"It was a nightmare. I'm sure you can sympathize." She says. "What scared me was what she had a nightmare about." She says.

"Me too…" I begin.

"But it will never happen. We could never do that to Farah, or each other." She says.

_Whew…_

"Exactly. Let's turn out the lights and go to bed" I say.

After all the lights are turned off, we change and go to bed. Tonight Katniss is a lot closer to me than usual. I put my arms around her and we fall asleep.

"I love you…" she says.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! And to sassyk100 I am 100% Team Peeta but Katniss x Gale would definitely add to story line of any story with Katniss X Peeta (Better option, of course)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, no matter what. I think I own Farah…**

**Enjoy.**

**KATNISS POV**

I wake up with a huge headache.

_Agh…what can I do to get rid of this damn thing…_The answer is simple.

I need a cup of tea.

I get out of bed very carefully so I don't wake up Peeta. I fix up my hair and change first in the bathroom. I don't want to look like I just got out of bed (even though I did). While walking down the stairs I see someone in the kitchen. I go further down and realize who it is.

"Good morning Catnip." Gale says without even taking one look at me.

_How did he know it was me?_

"Good Morning, Gale." I say. He takes a seat on the kitchen counter.

"You never grew up, did you?" I ask.

"Nah." He says.

"Sleep good?" I ask. I turn so that I can make my tea.

_Which one…Georgia Leaf, Green, Katniss…_

"Yeah, I guess."

Weird, I didn't know I could be made into tea. Must be Katniss flower.

I turn around again and Gale is right behind me. He's a little to close to me. Scratch that, he's way to close.

"Umm… Gale? You're a lit-" I begin. But then I feel something on my lips.

Then I realize what is on my lips. Gale. Gale is kissing me! All of a sudden blazing fire rushes through me. It feels weird but so good at the same time. Then he intensifies it by pushing a little harder. It feels so good but so wrong. I'm married to Peeta! Why is he kissing me? I try to break free, but I can't. It's like my body is completely powerless. He picks up my leg and holds it.

_I didn't know I was that flexible._

I can't help but intensify it. I push back harder and enjoy it.

**GALE POV**

She's actually going along with it? Awesome.

**PEETA POV**

I wake up and see Katniss isn't in bed. She probably already got up and eating. I get up and go to brush my teeth and get dressed. What should I have for breakfast?

_Whatever Katniss is having. I hope it's waffles._

I start going down the stairs and turn into the kitchen, but what I see is not waffles.

**Sorry it's short, but I was a little crunched for time.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

_-William Congreve_

_In "A Mourning Bride"_

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews you guys have given me. Enjoy chapter 9. And to HungerGames6, I know what you mean. I hate and love that feeling! Written while listening to "Survivor" by Destiny's Child. And I'm not sure if I can make my chapters longer but I do update pretty frequent (1-2 times a day.)**

**Chapter rated T+ because of language.**

**KATNISS POV**

"Katniss?" I hear from behind me. Is that Peeta?

_Damn it!_

I immediately release my arms from around Gale and turn around.

"Peeta…I…I" I begin to falter.

_C'mon Katniss get your mind straight!_

Peeta remains silent. Then he starts to walk out the door.

"Peeta? Where are you going?" he doesn't answer me.

When he's about half way out into the driveway I yell out of pure anger, "Peeta I'm your wife! Now tell me where you're going!"

"Then start acting like it." He gets in his car and drives away.

_What did he just say? How dare he! _

When he's finally out of site I go back in. Too sad to do anything I just sit on the couch. I start crying and sobbing.

_Why?_

Gale comes and sits next to me.

"Katniss, it's not your fault." He says.

I guess he's partially right. It's not entirely my fault. But I know whose it is. It's Gale's fault. I get up and wipe any sadness off my face.

"Gale you selfish bastard! You are the reason that all this happened! You think you can just waltz into my life when I'm married and have a kid? You can't fool me. You can't tell me it's his fault. You need to leave. Now."

I put on a look that says, "If you don't leave right now I am going to cut you."

"Serious?" he asks.

"Sure as hell." I say hoping the anger in my voice is apparent.

"Fine. Just know…I still love you." He says. _Is he serious?_

"Aww…how sweet," I say. He seems pretty happy. "Now go fu** yourself."

The sadness in his face almost makes me feel bad for him.

I come up with a new name for him – _Ass._

After he goes up the stairs Farah comes down. She comes and says, "Mommy is Ass leaving?" she says. The look on my face is probably hysterical.

"Yes, honey. Ass is leaving."

"Good. I don't like him." She says. "Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know." I say. She has a very worried look on now.

"Maybe Tafai saw him." She says.

"Let's go check." I say.

Once Gale has walked out the door we leave.

It turns out Tafai, Effie, and Haymitch did know where he went. They saw him drive down La'Seri Road.

_Why would he go there…Delly._

Of course he would go to her. She's his best friend. We drive to her house and knock. Delly opens the door.

"Hi Delly." I say.

"Oh." She says when she realizes its me. She steps out and closes the door behind her.

"Whatever you've done to him, I hope you're happy. Ever since he's got here he's just been crying silently. He won't even tell me what happened." She says. Wow. I never knew Delly could be assertive.

"I need to talk to him." I say. "His daughter would like to know where he is."

She doesn't say anything, just opens the door. I see Peeta sitting on the couch with red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Peeta…" I say approaching. His eyes don't even acknowledged my presence. He just keeps staring at this candle with tears running down his face. No sniffs or sobs. Just tears.

"Daddy!" Farah says running towards him. She wraps her arms around her but he doesn't move.

"Daddy?" she says.

"Farah…go to Tafai's house." I say. These are adult matters.

"Ok." She says and starts walking to Effie's house. I hope she'll understand.

I take a seat next to him and begin, "Peeta…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here's chapter 10! To KelsNicole92, Farah comes from my culture (Persian/Arabian [I am not Arab, but I am Persian and British and I live in US]) and means Joyful. **

**WOOOOOOO! 10 CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!**

**KATNISS POV**

"What?" he says coldly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him. Well actually it wasn't even me who initiated it. It was Gale! He was there when I turned around and-"

"Ok. I believe you." he says.

_YES! Finally! I have my Peeta back!_

"But, where is Gale now?" he asks. Good question. I didn't even ask where he was going.

"I don't know. I told him out. He might've gone to a hotel or be on a train right now." I say.

"You wanna go out tonight. I know a really good bar restaurant." he says.

"Sure. What's it called?" I ask.

"The Wine Vine." he says.

"Weird name!" I say. It does sound funny!

"I know right?" It's nice to see him smile again.

After a bit more chit-chat and making up (and kissing) we head home to get ready for our date.

I wear a long black dress and blue teardrop earrings. I apple my usual makeup, except putting more cooler colors on my face. Once I'm done painting my face I go out and see Peeta, who is handsomely dressed in a black tux.

"You look beautiful." he says twirling me.

"And you look _very_ handsome." I say.

We walk down the stairs arm in arm and head out into the car. On the way there we see Farah and Tafai in the window playing a board game. I check my watch – _7:15_. Hopefully Effie, of all people, will understand. When we get there I am astounded by this place. It has a super modern feel, but a warm one, unlike most modern places. The walls are decorated with vines running up them. One entrance is to the bar, while another to the restaurant. We walk through the restaurant one and I'm blown away. The smell is _so _good.

"Reservation for Mellark." Peeta says.

"You made a reservation?" I said.

"I wasn't expecting today to go this way. It was supposed to be a surprise." he says. How sweet.

"This way." the waitress says. She reminds me of that one Avox we saw in the Capital. Too stiff. I think they restored their voices.

The dinner is wonderful. I have Lobster with Steamed Rice and a glass of Rev'anue Wine.

Just when we are about to walk out, I hear someone yelling from the bar.

"Let go of me!" who is that?

"Let go!" I hear again. Gale. I walk in and see him being held in an armlock. He flips the other guy over and starts to walk out.

"Well would you look who it is..."

**Oh,cliffhanger! Who said it? Any suggestions as to what will happen next? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Sorry the last chapter was stinky. I was in a rush, and earlier that day (as in an hour earlier) a bottle of white pepper smashed right in my face. It got in my eyes, my hair, my nose, my mouth, everywhere. I was covered. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Chapter rated T-M for violence and language. Enjoy. **

**SHOULD I REWRITE CHAPTER 10?**

**KATNISS POV**

"Gale -" I start. Wow. He's really drunk. Who's that guy who was holding him? I look down on the floor and see some random guy. Stereotypical Seam looks. Grey eyes, black hair, olive skin. Almost familiar.

"No. I'll tell you who it is. It's the girl who I loved all my life," he pauses and takes a swig of whiskey.

"And then ran off with that bread guy." he says walking toward Peeta.

_Bread Guy?_

"You stole her from me. You little bastard. You can go -"

"Gale, stop it, it's not -" I start. Before I could even finish, he turns around and slaps me across the face. I yelp and even stumble in to a nearby table. My cheek burns...

_Damn, he can pack a slap..._

**PEETA POV**

What the fuck. He did not just slap my Katniss. My wife.

"Ahh!" she screams and stumbles into a table close by. Without thinking I punch him in the stomach and knee his face when he bends down.

"You better not touch her again." I say.

"Oh, should I?" he says. Right then and there he kicks me in the stomach.  
>"Ah!"<p>

**GALE POV**

That'll teach him. _Hiccup..._

**PEETA POV**

I'm sent back a couple feet, but not too far. When I finally recover, I see Katniss has him in a headlock.

_That's my girl._

She turns him around and kicks him into the same table she fell into. She dusts off her dress.

"Shall we go?" she says.

"Yeah." I say. She puts her coat on and we run out. We get in the car and drive home. Fast.

**KATNISS POV**

I can't believe I just kicked Gale in the stomach with high heels. I can't believe he slapped me. But most of all, I can't believe Peeta and I got into a bar fight with Gale. When we finally get home I just collapse on the couch. I'm just about to fall asleep when I remember something.

_Farah._

Shit! How could I forget. I open my eyes and see Peeta is right next to me.

"Peeta...We forgot about Farah." I say.

"I didn't. Before we left I called Haymitch and asked if Farah could stay there for the night." he says smiling.

"You're a good dad." I say.

"Thanks. Don't forget about yourself. You're a good mom." he says.

"Thanks..." I say and yawn.

"Mhmm..." Peeta says. I feel myself leaning on his shoulders when I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ω**

**READ**

**CHAPTER 12…I THINK**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't really feel like doing over the weekend…just wasn't inspired. Anyway, here's chapter 12…I think. **

**BTW, just saw V for Vendetta on Sunday. It came out in 2006, so if you haven't already seen it, SEE IT NOW! So if you've seen the movie, should I do a V for Vendetta fanfic?**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**KATNISS POV**

"_Ahh!" I hear someone yell down a hall. There are like, literally, 100 hallways._

"_Peeta?" I ask._

"_KAATNISS!" he yells. Where is he? There are so many hallways._

"_AHH!" I hear again. Which hall is he in?_

"_Peeta?" I ask, my voice quivering._

"_Katniss…." His voice is fading. I don't even care which hall I run down. I sprint to end and see Peeta shackled to the wall_

"_PEETA!" I yell._

_No response._

"_Peeta?" I ask, tears starting to run down._

_A shadowy figure emerges._

"_Hello Catnip" He says. Gale._

"_Gale?" _

"_You know it." He says. He whips Peeta and the scream wakes me up._

**PEETA POV**

"Ahh!" someone yells. I wake up and see Katniss crying her eyes out.

"Katniss? Are you ok?" I ask.

She just keeps crying.

"Katniss, you can tell me what happened."

"I had a bad dream." She says.

"Well I know that." I say.

"It was about you. And…" she stops halfway.

"Me and?" I ask after like ten seconds.

"Gale…" she says. Him. Of course. He ruined our life.

"Katniss, why did you ask him to come in the first place?" I ask.

"I felt like…I needed to repay him. I don't know. He was one of the reasons why I survived. Before the Games."

"I see. It's true, he is." I say. I mean what I say.

"What should we do now?" she asks, obviously trying to change the topic.

"I'm gonna take a shower…"

"Ok. I'll make breakfast."

"Don't burn the house down."

"Haha." She gives a fake laugh. She's smiling, and that's all I need.

**Sorry, this was originally planned to be an Authors Note. But I thought I better put some story in anyway. Any suggestions with what to do next? I'm having writer's block. D=**

**Ω  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's my spring break. I may not update soon. Sorry!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**KATNISS POV**

"Ha-ha." I probably will burn down the house if I tried cooking with a stove. Peeta goes up stairs and I get some bread out the pantry.

_White or Whole Grain…_

I take out the white bread and take a glance at the clock.

_10:33_

I should probably pick up Farah soon. I start up the toaster and plop some pieces in on the second lowest difficulty. I guess Peeta and me have the same taste in bread. I want this breakfast to be special after all the crap that's been going on.

I hear the shower stop from above.

"You done Peeta?"

"Ya" he says.

Quickly I run to the fridge and get out some jam and marmalade. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Is that everything?_

Peeta comes around the corner and smiles.

"You set the table! Thanks."

"No problem. Here, sit."

"The toast is perfect! And there are no signs of fire damage!"

"Nah, I just covered it all up." We both laugh for a while.

When I finish I put my dish in the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes later." Peeta says.

"Thanks." I say. "I'm gonna go pick up Farah now."

"Ok, see ya." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye."

Thank god Tafai's house isn't far away. It's a nice overcast day, not too cold. I get there soon and ring the doorbell.

The door opens.

"Hi!" Effie says when she sees me. I'm caught off guard by the hug that follows.

"Good to see you again. Where's Farah?"

"Outside. That damn playhouse." She says laughing.

"Yeah, Farah always raves on about it."

"Come in!"

We walk through the house to the backyard where Farah and Tafai are playing.

"Farah!" I say. She turns around and smiles.

"Mommy!" she yells and runs over. She nearly knocks me over when her arms wrap around me.

"Whoa there!" I say ,"Time to go, sweetie."

"Ok." She says. Wow, not much resistance there.

"Thanks again Effie. Say hi to Haymitch!"

"No problem." She says.

We leave and walk home. But when we get home, Gale is walking toward the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews! And to one person, I'm staying home for break, chillaxing.**

**I know my chapters are short, but I update quickly, don't I? So please, lay off about that. I'll try to make them longer. (Sorry if I sound a little mean.)**

**To people who say I should put more detail, I'll try, but could you elaborate on that please? Just so I can know how.**

**Just a reminder : Tafai is pronounce Tuh-fye-ee =)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Farah POV**

I had a really fun time at Tafai's. I wish I had a playhouse, they're so fun! It's like being in a castle for a while. A small, plastic castle.

"Mommy, can I get a playhouse? "I ask. She doesn't answer.

I tug on her dress and ask again, "Mommy?"

She just keeps looking at the house. I take a look. Someone's walking in…is that Ass?

"Honey, go back to Tafai's." she says.

"But I was just there." Why do I need to go back?

"Please Farah," she says grabbing my shoulders, "go."

I nod and take out my phone. Tafai says I'm lucky that I have one. I know a lot of people that have one. Mommy, Daddy, Effie, Haymitch, Taftan…

I hope she gets a phone soon. Anyway, I should probably start going.

I start walking and type Effie's number:

_818-723-4569_

It rings for a while before someone picks up.

"Hello?" Effie says.

"Hi Effie! My mom told me to go back. I think As – Gale is there."

"Oh, no problem. Where are you, I'll pick you up."

"Tema Street." I say.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Kay, bye." I hang up and put my phone away.

While Effie is coming I decide to look at the flowers in the garden next door. So many colors – blue, pink, red, yellow, purple. I wish I had a garden. My parents say I wish for too many things and don't appreciate what I have. I don't get what they mean by that. They'll say I'll understand when I'm older.

After five minutes of staring at flowers Effie's car come up.

"Hi Effie!" I greet.

"Come in, it's getting cold." She says. She's right, it's getting chilly. I step inside and take a seat in the back. The seats are all grey with some black outlines. It takes barely two minutes to get there. We talk about random things, but she gets a little tense when I mention Ass.

Tafai's house is blue with pretty roses in the front. Sometimes Effie will stop by and deliver some to us. Mom always puts it in the center of the house.

"Farah!" Tafai says running out the door.

"Hey Tafai!" She nearly knocks me over in a hug.

"My mom told me to come back here. Ass was at my house." I explain.

"Ooh, not Ass. Forget about it, what do you want to do?"" she says. She never seems to worry about things.

"Didn't you get a new TV in your room?" I ask.

"Yeah! I forgot to show you it last time! Come on!" she yells. Wow, she's really excited about it. We walk up her swirly stairs and go to her room. Her room has all kinds of patterns on the walls. Flowers, circles, and some things I can't explain. Blue, green, pink, and white. Her bed has posts on the corners and a cloth on the top. On the right wall is her new TV.

_Wow._

A flat screen. An eight year old with a flat screen.

"Oh my god Tafai! How did you convince your parents to let you get that!" I ask in amazement.

"My allowance." She says smirking.

"Lucky!"

"It's only five dollars a week. I save my money. Now lets watch some TV" she says.

She flips a switch I get lost in the bright lights and high definition pixels.

**Katniss POV**

Once Farah is out of sight and Gale is in the house I go around back into the backyard.

_What is Gale doing here? Hasn't he realized he is wanted here?_

I walk around the bushes and peer into the glass doors. Gale has just walked in. Peeta is watching TV. I see him mouth my name. He probably thinks I'm walking inside. Gale is walking towards Peeta. Peeta turns around. Peeta gets up and talks to Gale. Gale punches Peeta.

"Peeta!" I yell. They don't seem to hear me. I can't bear seeing Peeta getting beat up by Gale.

"Peeta!" I yell running inside. Peeta looks at me on the floor.

"Katniss…"


End file.
